Meeting You
by ScienceCRaZyZone
Summary: I met Evan four years ago, I go to High School now. I don't know what my life would be bwithout my brothers with me. What beats me and what can?
1. Prologue

**Hello guys. I'm sorry that I deleted my first story because I haven't been updating a while and forgot a little bit what is going to be next! It's all of my busy work and social hours with my friends, groups, and family. Mostly it is homework, life in Middle School is really hard and troublesome. I mean, I am sick of hearing all the bad kids saying bad words to people, but I am not interested in them. **

**So, anyways. Please enjoy some prologue I may start on right now at this moment. **

Prologue-

_Boomer's POV_

Hi, my name is Boomer L. Jojo. Just call me Boom for short, it's almost my nickname. I go to this school called Art Academy T. High School. I am seperated from my brothers' schools, like Brick and Butch having different ones, too. It was stupid for Mojo to get three scholarships in not the same schools!

I am 15 almost 16 years old, that means I am in 10th grade, or Senior 2. Some people all I know that were really familiar with in my school are Bubbles, Robin, Mike, and Sue. I also wanst even interested in girls back then, but now, of course not my counterpart for sure! I made two friends none out of the list, which happens to be somebody else called Brandon and Zack. I didn't know how Zack or either Brandon got involved with this game of myself. I mean, how did they happen to be my friend after all?

I met Brandon and Zack at the same year 3 years ago. I was at the age of 12, 6th grade. They were same of course. I met one person four years ago, who is friends with Bubbles now, it was an odd thinking. This person was called Evan.

* * *

><p>-4 years ago-<p>

I rode my bike around the neighborhood, my brothers both went outside to destroy some stuff and stealing them. I saw somebody playing with the grass, and then started to walk on my sidewalk. He was jumping so crazy and whistling, staring out into space. Didn't he know that that was so weird for people to see? Shouldn't you be stopping and thinking what your face looked?

I was watching him the whole time, which I didn't know I bumped a rock on my wheel. I almost tipped over, as quick as an eye, I held myself up, not trying to show some powers. I dropped off my bike, and then I looked at the boy. He was like the same age as mines. He was staring eye to eye direct me. I tried to look away, but he said,

"Hi, my name is Evan Lonk, nice to meet you," he reached out a hand, almost wanting me to shake him. What was this kid thinking? Is he new or something? I glared at him, didn't dare to shooke his hands. He dropped them back to his place and shrugged.

"Do you play baseball?" I stared at him, why is he asking this right now? I didn't know what to answer, but I made a different subject.

"I have two brothers, they like to trick people," I told him, he smiles. He didn't seem to care whatever I do. Is he trying to be my friend or something?

"I am your new neighbor," Right. New. Neighbor. It just explains everything! He's new here, and he is trying to make friends I bet.

He stepped a closer to my bike, "You are the first kid I talked in Townsville." First kid? And KID? I am no kid! Did he just came today or yesterday?

"What's your name?"

"_Teddo_," I replied, as fast as a cheetah. I lied, why would I say something about it? "Call me Firework if you want."

Evan smiled, he reached into his pockets. Brick likes people reaching in their pant pockets, probably he will burst out something it he were me. "Nice to meet you, Teddo."

Is he serious? Does this kid believe in anything I say? Why didn't he reply back, _"Is that your real name or you just named it up?" _

"Actually, I lied," I told him, I sighed and gazed at my bike, "I don't really tell my name outside. Call me Jotroo." I had this weird feeling, I kept on bursting out weird names and can't even say my name properly anymore?

Evan took out his hand, trying to let me shake again, "OK, I see. Can you tell me your real name now?" Huh? Has this kid hide something?

"Huh?" was my reply from my head.

He grinned, "They don't sound like real names."

"They don't have to be real."

"Is something wrong with your name that I shouldn't know?" He seemed to be enjoying this conversation. I seem to enjoy this kid, being all proud of himself, like knowing a bunch of things to say. I'd just have to ignore him and change my subject.

"Boomer."

"Are you lying... or what?"

"I'm not this time. There as is."

He smiles again, "You say you have brothers?" Did he want to go though everybody and every personalities or what!

"Where do you live?" I asked him, ignoring his question. Evan pointed back, it was only two houses away. When I was still looking over there, the front door opened, out came a man. "Is that your father?"

"Yes," Evan replied. His father waved, greeted, and went back in. That was really weird. Then, a woman came out, is everyone in his family gonna come out every single time? She greeted then waved. But she didn't go back in.

"Hi, mother," Evan called. "Here, I want you to meet my new friend, his name is Fire-... ugh Boomer." He was about to say Firework, it was just a joke, can't he get it? But I know, he knew my name now.

I also didn't like how he said 'friend', I just met him today! His mother went back in with a smile on her face. I am not starting to enjoy this kid now, they kinda looked poor to me.

"Where did you came from? Another state or something, country?" I asked him all at once.

He turned his back to me, "I came from California, United States. It used to be crowded sometimes over there, but now-"

"Are you going to 6th grade?" I ignored him again.

"Yes, I am going to Townsville Middle School," he replied, I was shocked, too. That is my school!

It turned out that he only became my friend for one year, but not as much as a best friend! I say he was just all by himself, and he was a pretty smart kid. He didn't even have a lot of furniture in their homes, which we used to be, too. He said he never got any toys when he was 1! I didn't too, I was a criminal then, but I got it when I was 8. He also said that he has only one friend back in California. He told me that he wanted to become a baseball player when he grows up. He also told me that he goes to language arts, math, science, and or piano school over the summer, boring for me! He sure does play well on a piano, he has one at his house.

That's how I met him, but then the next few years, I didn't really much talked to him and pestered him. Usually it was me who keeps on asking him questions, only him sayign ncie stuffs everytime. I talked about him being weird, asked him many of 'do yous' and 'whats'. That was one from 'do you have any toys?, and What do you like to eat? He replied veggies!' But soon I went to play with Brandon and Zack for no single reason!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I am back for about weeks or months now. It has been exciting to go on trips and everything. My school has tons of good things to do, so I kinda got bored into writing. But so here is is! **

**Chapter 1 **

10th grade is pretty rockin easy. But Brick and Butch still haven't come back to where we live. Their schools were very different, both of them have schools that includes bedrooms-like a foster school I guess? Oh! Or College.

Mojo lives with me. Our house has two stories, and I sleep on the second floor. My bedroom have blue walls, a very tiny bookcase next to my closet, a brown wooden desk near my bed, a bed with a soft pillow and a blue mattress, and toys down under my bed.

I don't really have a lot in my room. My desk is filled with math, reading, writing, art, science, history or geography, and courses books. I have a mini laptop, and I wish I could communicate with my brothers...

But when we were in Middle School, I still had my brothers with me. But guess what? Brick liked Evan, he thinks he is a regular kid-who doesn't even ask a parent whatever he wants-and that is a good thing. Butch didn't like Evan, and what he does is kick his butt.

Whenever I go outside to play any sports-or just watch my brother Butch, I see Evan bringing a baseball bat and a baseball with him to the baseball field. I see him everywhere, and one time I tried to punch him to stop showing up all around! But I couldn't do that.

"DIIIINNNG!" My clock rang in front of my ears, I was sleeping. It was 4:30, and I usually wake up at this time for High School. I did everything in the morning, and hurried downstairs to take my breakfast into my mouth.

Then I rushed outside of our house, into the sidewalks, into the streets, and into the school fence. I don't fly anymore, because I didn't want Evan to know I have powers-he will start hanging out with me again.

First class started, Algebra I. I wonder what Brick could have...

While I was opening my locker for first period (whihc only 2 minutes before it starts), everything fell down to the floor from my locker. I was holding two heavy notebooks, and I didn't want anybody to help me. Then I spotted Bubbles.

"Need help?" She asked, and knelt down to pick up one of my books and folders. She placed them inside my locker, and stared inside. Inside were notes and letters from people-mostly Evan from 9th grade. I still haven't thrown them away, and I placed it into my 10th grade locker to make it look better. I see a lot of people decorate their lockers like that.

"Evan?" Bubbles took the note out, and read all over it. "Did you reply back to him? This is one year ago..." You would wonder why she was asking these, because she also tends to be friends with him.

"Yeah, sure I did," I lied, even though I never replied back to him once before. "But he kept on making notes like that-"

"No, he didn't. He said you don't even talk to him anymore!" Bubbles yelled, now I have to escape out of her.

"Yes, but I could in letters," I lied to her once again.

Bubbles rolled her eyes, "Okay, let me tell him that if you did."

Shut up Bubbles! Why did you have to bring this stupid conversation up about him? Why did you even have to help me? I didn't even say yes to tell you you could! And stupid me, why did I even have to put that stupid sticky note up in my locker anyway?

I ran to first period, and was there just in time. The bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello peeps. I have to stop writing chapte one now, because I have to go somewhere outside to eat! I think this chapter wasn't that exciting, wasn't it? <strong>  
><strong>But bye, I have to go! Hope you enjoy!<strong>


End file.
